Fiancée
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: A Fiancée. Kyoya didn't know her, but if he married her he would be one step closer to his dream. Between T and M.
1. A fiancée

**"Fiancée?"**

"Yes Kyoya. Fuhiri, Ai. One year younger than you. Everything is arranged with her father." "As you wish father." Kyoya bowed and went out of his fathers study. He should not have been surprised. His two oldest brothers were not married less than a year ago. And since he was now at his last year at Ouran it was just natural that his father had picket a fiancée for him as well. He was aware that refusing to marry this girl would not just look bad on the connection between the two families, but also lower his merits regarding his father and his dream of becoming his successor.

He was heading to his room when the alarm on his mobile went of. The meeting with his father had taken longer than anticipated. He turned and walked to the garage as someone called him on his cell. He looked at the id, sighed, and answered. "She is gone. She is nowhere on campus. Where is she Kyoya? Maybe she has been kidnapped?" "Calm down Tamaki." Kyoya interrupted him before he could say something even more ridicules. He entered the limousine, and the driver started to drive to school. "Second are working on their social studies projects all week. She will be at the club." "Sure?" "Yes." He heard Tamaki give a sigh of relief, and hanged up.

A smile formed in his face. "Tamaki, you fool." The car stooped and Kyoya got out. He walked up to the third floor, and discovered that he was nervous. This surprised him as he had been doing this for three years now, and that they didn't even have any clients today. Just an ordinary club meeting. He opened the door, and almost got hit in the head by a flaying ball. "Sorry," Kaoru bowed and went after the ball, which was now in the hall. He sighed and walked in. Although he would never admit it he liked the twins. As he, surprisingly found out, liked all of the hosts. Mori and Hunny, who, even after a year since their graduation, was member of the club. Even the host king, drama queen Tamaki, was an important part of his daily life. Maybe that was what had shaken him up earlier. That this was his last year as a host.

He looked around for the last host, and sighed as he looked at the clock. She was late, as usual. "He is just inside. If you wanted to talk to him." "It's not that important." Haruhi opened the door, in her usual attire of the male uniform, and dragged a girl after her. Kyoya knew immediately who she was. She was cute, not pretty, but cute. She looked rather ordinary with her body type and long black hair. The only thing that was out of the ordinary was her eyes. They where blue, and even though they weren't big, he immediately was drawn to them. His father could have made a worse choice. A lot worse.

He bowed, and terrified she responded. "I apologize for the interruption Mr Ohtori." "No apologizes necessary. We don't have any clients today so there is nothing to interrupt. I'm guessing you have come here verify our arrangement." She nodded. "Yes." "That's good. Then its settled." She smiled, apparently relived her business was over, and turned to get out.

**"What are you talking about? "**

Ai had almost gotten out of there. She clinched her teeth as she turned. She wanted to run away. But thoughts of her father mad her stay. She looked at her fiancé. He was quit good looking, even she had to admit that, but she knew he was only going to marry her because of their fathers. A boy like that wouldn't look twice at her otherwise. She was cut from her line of self-pity as she noticed six pairs of eyes bouncing between him and her.

What where they looking at? Where they judging her? Were they wondering why she was engaged to a boy like Ohtori? Did they even know? Had she mess it up? Was he going to cancel the engagement? She looked at him, but neither his face nor his eyes gave away any emotions. Was he happy? Sad? Disappointed? The silence made her mad. Did he want her to introduce herself? Was he going to introduce her? What was he going to introduce her as? His fiancée? A girl? Did he even remember her name? Ai head started throbbing.

"This is Fuhiri, Ai. My fiancée." They just looked at her. She knew if she didn't say something she would go mad. "You can call me Ai." She bowed her head, and quickly rose. _Nice one Ai, not only are you slow, but dumb too._ A girl from her class, Fujioka, who was masquerading as a boy for some reason came closer. "I'm Haruhi. You're in my class aren't you?" Ai nodded. Never been so grateful in her life. Haruhi smiled, and Ai had never seen such a beautiful smile since, well for a wile. Haruhi pointed at the Hitachiin twins. "They're in our class too. Hikaru and Kaoru." They bowed their head. "At your service." She pointed to a little child and the tallest man she had ever seen. "That is Hunny and Mori." They too bowed their head. Ai had never seen such a different group of people. "And that's Tamaki." The blond boy she pointed at looked as if he had a small heart attack. Ai got the feeling of running away again. The longer she was here, the longer Kyoya would notice how unfitting she was as a wife. She knew the shame if he refused her.

Ai looked very quickly at Kyoya to judge whether or not he was pleased. Again she didn't know what to think. He was impossible to read and that scared her even more. "Tamaki is the leader for this host club." He didn't move. He didn't even blink. She took a step closer to Haruhi, who she knew she could trust. "What is he looking at?" "Don't care about our lord." "He's one of the special-students." "You know, one of those who need special attention." "I'm sorry. This must come as a shock for all of you. I shouldn't have come." She looked one last time at Kyoya before she turned to walk out of the room. "Is what she says accurate mother. Is she your fiancée?" "Yes, father." _Mother? Father?_ Ai turned again. Not quite knowing what to say, think or do? Tamaki took her hand and kissed her. Ai felt the warming blush appear in her cheeks. "The we must give this princess the treatment she deserve." Ai looked at Kyoya, and she could have sworn he was smiling.

**"More tea?"**

Ai was terrified as the host club hosted her. The only acceptance was Kyoya, who sat opposite her on a chair. He was glad his friends had accepted her so fast. If not for anything else, it proved she was genuine person. He knew and trusted their judgment, as well as his own. But he was disturbed about how little he knew about her.

He knew she was the 6th best in her class, that she was the oldest daughter of Fuhiri Katsu, and that her family dealt with catering and chefs. They educated and feed everyone there was to feed. Even their own family chiefs were educated at one of their schools. Her family was on the rising, and his father had done a good judgment as to combining the two families. On a more personal matter, she had two younger sisters, identical twins, and she had to take the role as the female leader quite early as her mother had disappeared 8 years earlier. When she was 9. On paper she was the perfect wife, and he knew this raised his merits with his father.

He measured her as she sat there, trying to talk to all six at once. And doing a good job actually. He was impressed at the way she not only had six different conversations, she also, to a degree, told the difference between the twins, probably thanks to her own experience with her sisters, and ate the cake Hunny forced on her. The only thing he noticed was that she didn't touch her tea. "What is the matter Ai? Don't you like tea?" She blushed, and looked down. "I'm sorry, but I don't like tea that much?"

"Why not?" Honny was always surprised when somebody didn't like sweets as much as him. "Tea was the last thing I drank with my mother before she disappeared." She looked at him, and Kyoya was stunned. There was so much sadness in her eyes, and yet so much hope. "I think I have to go. It's getting late, and my sisters will be wondering where I am." She stood up, and they followed her example. "Then it is affirmed." She had a puzzling look in her eye, before she remembered. "Yes." He followed her to the door. He had been calmed by this visit. She… He could have done worse, a lot worse.

**"Fuhiri"**

Ai was stunned to suddenly she the teacher in front of her. She had been far away. The 40orsomething female teacher had a disappointed look on her face. And as Ai was working hard to not blush she could hear muffled laughs, which only made the job harder. "I know its exiting thing for you young girls to be engaged, but as long as you are a student at this school, I would like you to pay attention in class. It would be a shame if you didn't complete your education." Ai just nodded, not looking anywhere else but her desk.

How come everyone knew she was getting married? Then she was struck with a deeper fear. What if Kyoya didn't allow her to complete her education? Suddenly she was desperate to know. She bent over and tapped Haruhi on the shoulder. "Do you think Ohtori will let me complete my education?" "Of course Kyoya will." She whispered back. "Why wouldn't he?" Ai shrank in her chair. Afraid she had offended Haruhi. She couldn't tell her that her father hadn't let her mother complete hers.

She turned her back and started staring over the empty desk and out the window. Contemplating about what kind of husband Kyoya would make when he and Tamaki suddenly was standing right outside her window. Like he knew she was looking at him he looked up, and Ai was so startled she threw herself of the chair by accident attempting to get out of his view. "Fuhiri." Ai didn't even care that people was laughing at her. She was shaking and could almost feel how pale she was.

"She doesn't look to good, maybe she's sick." "Your right Fujioka. Fuhiri go to the nurses office." "Can I follow her?" The teacher nodded, just wanting to get back to teaching. The door closed behind them. "Thank you." Haruhi just smiled. "You are welcome." They went down the halls in silence, when Ai couldn't hold her curiosity anymore. "Why are you pretending to be a boy?" Haruhi, to Ais big surprise, didn't look surprised. "Debt, to the host club. 8 million yen, and to pay it back I need 1000 guests dedicated to me. Your fiancés work, though it was Tamaki who wanted me to be a host, Kyoya ads to my debt every time he gets." Ai was surprised. "Its better than some of the other things they wanted me to do." Ais mind was suddenly filled with scary pictures, but she quickly suppressed them, knowing logically none of them could be accurate.

"So the only reason you're a host is because Ohtori keeps adding to you debt?" She recognised Haruhis smile as one Kyoya had smiled the day before, as she was forced on the sofa. Ai got another glimpse of the two boys outside, and she stopped and looked down at them. "What kind of man is he?" "He is smart, calculating, knows everyone?" "But that doesn't explain what kind of man he is." Haruhi came up next to her, also looking down at the two boys. "He is the shadow king of the club. He pretends to be selfish, but is neither that nor greedy. He is loyal, and even thou he denies it he watches out for everyone. His best friend is Tamaki, and in many was they are very much alike." At the moment Ai couldn't see the resemblance between the bubbly blond boy, and the stiff, almost cold dark boy. She laid her palm against the chill glass. "Is he I good man?" "Yes. Very much so."

**"Kyoya are you listening?"**

Kyoya got the same feeling someone was looking at him, and looked up. He caught her eyes before she stepped away form the window. "What are you looking at?" When he was sure she wouldn't reappear he turned to his friend and fellow host. "Nothing. What where you saying about the winter dance?" Tamaki got a weird look in his eyes. A look Kyoya couldn't read. Or maybe he just had to much on his mind? He had tried to find out more about her, but had not succeeded. He didn't like how fast things where going. Things where moving to fast. She was only 17. He knew so little about her.

"Kyoya are you listening?" Again Kyoya tried to give Tamaki his full attention. It was about the catering. "I have already talked to someone at Fuhiri catering…." Kyoya glared at him, and to have something to do he opened his book, and started writing. Nothing particular. Just so he didn't have to look at Tamaki. "We could probably get a discount since I am engaged to the Fuhiri heir." He made the mistake and looked at him. "Is this what you want?" Kyoya closed his book, furious at himself for being so stupid. "I could have done far worse. She is a dissent girl from a respected family." "That's not what I asked Kyoya?" Kyoya glanced down at his clock. He needed to get away before he said something he would later regret.

"I have to go." "You still haven't answered my question." Kyoya stood up and left his friend behind. How could he explain? If he did this, he would be one step closer to his dream. After all it was he who had given him the hope that he could actually be named his father successor one day, regardless of him being the third son. But he did have his doubts. Marrying someone he didn't know. He knew so little about her.

**"Ms Fuhiri, you have company."**

Ai looked up from the book as Mana cam in. She was Ais mot trustworthy servant, and had worked in that household since before Ai was born. "Who is it?" "Seven young men. One is mr Ohtori." Ai stood up, mildly panicking, but had learned long ago not to show it. "Show them inn, and ask the chief to make some snacks. Cake to mr Haninozuka, but otherwise a little bit of everything. I'm not quite sure what the others like.

Tell them I will be joining them in a moment." Mana left, and Ai looked down now desperately trying to get nonexistent dust of her green dress. She had to get used to seeing them now, she guessed, since they where here fiancés best friends. Hun breathed in and out a couple of times, and had to sit down before she fainted. Her grip on the chair tightened until her fingers where white.

_Why am I doing this?_ Her eyes rested on a picture of two eight year old girls with short hair and big brown eyes. _Oh yeah._ She let go of the chair, rose once more, and went to greet her guests as the hostess she was.


	2. A hostess

**"Sorry you had to wait."**

Kyoya looked up as she entered. He rose to greet her, and led her to the sofa just as he had seen his father do with his mother when he was a child. He suddenly realised something. That even thou he had been a host for several years now, he had no clue as to how he was to talk to Ai.

She wasn't a client. He wasn't trying to get her to buy something. She was to be his wife. The mere thought, that he did not have full control, scared the daylights out of him, but he was careful as not to let the other host understand that. Just as he sat down the servants came in with plates of food. Not surprisingly considering what her family was.

"I hope everyone likes it." She gestured for them to start eating. While they ate he could see how she took mental notes about everyone's favourite food, and storing them in neat files. Taking notes about how much they eat, comments and every little detail. Suddenly it felt like an earthquake, the whole house shook so bad. Ai rose, her anxiousness easy to read, and turned to the door which suddenly opened.

A little girl darted threw the door, close followed by another girl, identical to the first one, and a female servant. Arisu and Chieko, her sisters. It was clear that one was chasing the other, and like she had done nothing else her entire life Ai captured the two girls. The girl who hade been chased was crying, and while she let this girl cry against her shoulder she talked to the chaser. "Chieko what happened?" No answer. She tried to question the crying one, but she didn't get anything comprehensible from her. She turned to the servant, but she hadn't seen what had happened. Kyoya caught himself studying her. What was she to do next? "Chieko, did you hurt Arisu?" "It was her fault. She was lying. She said you where moving out." Ai grabbed Chiekos arm. "Chieko I am moving out. I'm getting married and have to live with my husband." Kyoya froze when he understood he had been the cause of the fight. The room was silent as the grave. No other noise than the three girls. "But why? Don't you love us anymore?" "Why do you say that Chieko?" "That is why mom left. Was it not? Because we where unlovable?" Ai drew the little girl close, hugging both of them tight. "Now listen to me, both of you. Are you listening?" The girls nodded. "I love you two more than I can tell, more than anything else in this world. And just because I am getting married and moving away does not mean that I stop loving you. Nothing or no one in this world can make me stop loving you. Both of you."

The girls stepped away from their sister. "Do you understand?" Chieko nodded, and she even smiled shyly. But doubt was showing in Arisus eyes. Sadly Ai didn't seem to catch it. She looked up and pointed to him. "That's Ohtori, he is the man I'm going to marry." The girls went closer and just looked at him. _What do I do now? They are so small? What if I hurt one of them?_ Then he felt a throbbing pain as one of them kicked him. "Arisu." Ai grabbed the little girl who just looked down on the floor. He could hear as the twins tried to kill a laugh. Apparently impressed about the girl who beat up the big Kyoya Ohtori. "Arisu you never ever hit or kick someone. No matter what they do." "But…" "Never. No matter what." Kyoya was fine; she was not that strong a kicker. He had been more surprised than anything else. He bent down brushing dust of his pants, as he realised that Ais voice actually trembled as she told her sister of.

**"I'm sorry."**

"That's okay." Ai was again frightened as to hold cold he acted. What if he told his father about this? She didn't want to think what her father might do if the wedding was cancelled. She had to do something to make him forget about what had happened. "Now girls, no more fighting. Go and play in your room." "But we want to be with you guys." "Pretty please." "Pleas." "Pleas." "With cherry on top." They stuck out there lower lip and made puppy dogfaces. Ai felt sorry for them. She looked at the guys and Haruhi to see if anyone objected. Since no one did she looked down at her sisters again. "Are you going to behave?" They nodded energetically. "All right, as long as you behave."

The girls cheered, and ran to the boys before she could change her mind. Chieko jumped on Hikarus lap and looked between him and Kaoru, for the first time not only seeing other identical twins, but also tall, handsome, male identical twins. Even thou she was the more masculine of the two, she was also the most boy crazy. Arisu sat next to Mori with her arms around her legs. Just looking at him. Both girls were exceptional quiet, and it dawned on Ai that this was the first time she took anyone home with her, let alone seven. Ai tok her eyes of her sisters to study Kyoya, still scared Arisu had made him mad. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not read his blank expression. This scared her. _If I can't read him, how am I to stop him from…?_ She felt her hands shake and folded them hard in her lap. She took another look at her sister. They had now had started questioning the hosts from everything between heaven and earth. She did not do this for her self. If anything, her father was a man of his words.

**"Thank you Ai, it was nice to meet you."**

"It was a pleasure guys, and again sorry for my sisters." She finally managed to separate the hosts from the girls and sent them inside. "So you'll come over tomorrow?" She nodded, smiling a kind of half smile. "Yes Kyoya." That was the first time she called him that. He liked it. The servants closed the door, and the other hosts started talking about Ai. Kyoya was so preoccupied with his own thoughts it took him some time understanding Haruhi was actually walking beside him. Knowing her people skills, and trusting her ability to judge people he asked her; "What do you think?" "She's a good person, and will make a good wife and mother. But the question is, is this what you want?" Kyoya was stunned to hear her ask the same question as Tamaki_. Am I really that easy to read?_ He sat down in the limo, opened his book, and determined not to let anyone else read him.

**"Not so much oil Fuyumi."**

Ai took the bottle, but smiled encouraging to her. "I told you. I ruin everything I touch." "No you don't so stop saying that. Everyone makes mistakes, especially in the kitchen." Ai twirled around and stirred in a casserole with pasta. "Can you get the sifter?" Fuyumi looked over he shoulder at the pasta. "How can you tell that its finished?" Ai tried to explain, and was happy when it seemed as Fuyumi understood. She left to find the sifter, and Ai closed her eyes. Just taking in the smells that surrounded her. She had always loved the kitchen. And she would probably always love being in the kitchen, no matter what happened. The kitchen was in her blood. She couldn't do wrong here. This was where she belonged. "Kyoya taste this. Tell me what you think."

Ai froze as she heard that name. _He couldn't. He wasn't due home till later._ "Okay Fuyumi, but if you were hungry, why not just let the chiefs make you something?" Ai couldn't breath, but as calm as she could she turned and looked at him. "Well since Ais family is known for their special abilities in the kitchen I begged her to teach me a trick or two. Its not like it could get any worse." Fuyumi laughed, but Ai could see how his eyes got I bit colder, and she understood why. It was a pity how the woman kept talking herself down. "Don't say that Fuyumi. You are better than you give yourself credit." Ai looked at him, and to her surprise, he thanked her. When the food was ready they sat down and started eating.

"So little brother, when where you going to tell me you were getting married?" Ai almost chocked. She had not been aware he hadn't told his sister when she talked to her. She looked scared at him, but he only met his sister's eyes. "We have only known for a few days ourselves." They shared a look. A look Ai hated. The same look people had shared when her mother had gone missing. That we know something you don't know look. _What is so important you have to share a look Kyoya. I'm you future wife please tell me. _But she said nothing. She had learned the wisdom of not asking questions. "You are lucky you have som many brothers Fuyumi. I always wished for a big brother when I was younger." Kyoya rose and left the room. "Did I say something wrong?" _Why did she always mess things up?_

"All his life Kyoya has been competing with his brothers. As the youngest he don't have a lot of chances being my fathers successors, even thou he surpasses them both in talent and in intelligence. You can't understand. As the first born you most likely will be the successor." "I wont inherit anything. My husband will." She rose and left through the same door Kyoya had gone through.

After some fumbling she finally found his room. He sat by his desk, some papers in front of him. Homework, she concluded. "What do you want?" He turned, startled either by her question or her present. She took a step closer, somehow surer of her relationship whit him. "Do you want to take over the Ohtori business?" He just stared at her. "Say something Kyoya. Is that what you want? Is that your dream?" "Yes but," "No. No buts. If that is what you want, let me help you get it." She went down on her knees in front of him, grabbing his hands. He just looked at her. "I know what it will say having dreams that seam impossible. Let me help you reach yours. I promise, what ever it takes I will do. If you lead, following might not be so hard." She looked in his eyes, and he smiled. He kissed her on the forehead. "If you lead, following might not be so bad."

**"Actually I do look better in yellow than in green, but green was more expensive so I just had to have it."**

Kyoya listened to the gossiping girls surrounding him, and made a not for everything that might be important later, either for the club or him personally. This preoccupied his mind so much; he didn't see her as she sneaked in. But on the other hand, everyone else did. "Ai?" He turned as her named was spoken, and thou he was surprised to see her he hid it well. "So what do I owe this pleasure?" "I was wondering if I could order a host?" "If you want, who?" She smiled. "Haruhi." Not the answer he thought, but agreeable non the less. He suddenly wondered what would have happened if she hade wanted one of the twins f.eks. At least she knew Haruhi was a woman. _But why do I care so much? Just because of her reputation? Yes, it must be that. I only do things that are in merit of my self, and marrying a girl with a shaky reputation would not give me merit. _

"You see there is a debt to be paid, and I want to do my part." She took a step closer, and was now only inches from his ear. "But I think its kind of sad, that you feel the need to force her to stay rather than relying on your friendship. Are you really so scared of loosing her? Do you really think she feels so little for the host club, for you guys, that after two years, that the only thing that keeps her here is the debt?" She took a step back, "I'm starting to feel a little jealous," smiled, and went over to Haruhi. Kyoya was stunned. He was speechless. No one had ever talked to him like that.

He suddenly realised that the other hosts where looking at him, and he started writing in his book again. He knew no one knew what he felt, but it was weird that she had this power over him. He cast a quick glance over at her. She and Haruhi were chatting like old friends. She looked over and smiled at him, and his legs felt like they where made of jelly. For the remaining of the day he caught himself frequently casting glances her way, and before he knew it, the club had closed. The only ones left where the hosts and Ai. There was something different today. She was calmer, more confident, less scared. He cast a glance again her way, and saw how everyone was looking her way. "What?" "Ai just told about your first meeting." He raised his eyebrow, and saw her become a little less confident. He had thought their first meeting was when she had come to verify the engagement, but then again. Two years at the same school, chances where they had meet somewhere before. Especially considering what he had been working with, but he was sure she was not an old costumer. He had already checked.

"You probably don't remember this but it was your first year. A fellow classmate wanted to see Tamaki, but was to scared since she was only middle school pupil. So she dragged me along. And then deserted me as quickly as we got through the doors. I was all alone, and on my way out when a voice behind me said; "Sorry, but you dropped this." I turned around and there he was. So cool, collected, calm, my fears just vanished. I know you where like that to everyone. But in that moment you handed me my bracelet it was like you existed just for me. But that's just how your clients feel I guess. No wonder they keep coming back." She rose and looked at him, kind of puzzled. Then he could see how she got scared. "I'm sorry. Excuse me." _This is getting annoying. How could he marry someone who was constantly scared of him?_

He rose and ran after her. A thing he hadn't done in a long while. A way down the hallway he caught her. "Ai, wait." Ai looked at him, her eyes widened. When she looked like that, she reminded him of her sisters. "You don't have to apologise all the time, only when you actually have done something wrong to apologise for." "I always do wrong things." "Why do you say that?" She started crying. "Why else did mom leave med? Why else do father always…." Her voice died down, and Kyoya got a feeling something was wrong. "Ai you are not the reason your mother left. You did nothing wrong." "So why did she leave?" He hugged her. Holding her tight to his body as she cried into his shoulder. "I don't know Ai. I honestly don't know."

**"Come on Ai, concentrate."**

Ai hit the pole so hard she could, but it didn't even wobble. Sweaty and exhausted she almost fell over, so she sat down before she actually did it. It was late in the afternoon, and the entire school was completely quiet. She loved it, almost as much as she loved cooking. That's why she had decided to train here. That, and the fact her father would disown her if he knew she was doing this. He hated the thought of women fighting. "You're not doing that right." She shot up like a rocket when she heard Moris voice. "What do you mean?" He ran against the poles and barehanded he got the bar to fall down. Ai was impressed. "How did you do that?" Mori placed the bar back on the pole and then explained it very simply. She tried to do it, exactly as he had told her. The bar didn't fall down, but the pole did wobble. She was ecstatic. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Again Ai." She nodded, and after three more tries the bar fell down. Ai leaned against the pole, exhausted. "Again Ai." She tried lifting the bar to the top, but it was quite heavier than anticipated. She turned to seek help, but he just stood there. Arms in cross, strict face. _Well I wanted to be better, and now I have one of the best as a trainer. What have I gotten my self into?_ After five minutes of pushing and lifting, the bar was in place. "Now, knock it down." Ai did just as last time, and this time she made it on try three. One less shot than before. "Again." For more than two hours. He trained her. Pushing her so hard, at the end she could just lay on the ground. She was totally pumped. "Same time, same place next week?" she joked, but was glad when he nodded. He helped her up. "What are you doing her anyway? If its not to impolite?" "I'm the kendo teacher." She smiled, adrenalin and endorphins pumping in her veins. "I should have known." She loved it.

**"We would like to welcome you all to our host clubs winter formal."**

Kyoya looked at the girls, pink hearts in their eyes. Even he was impressed. With Ais words, about why the girls come again and again, fresh in mind he went from one girl to the next. Trying as hard as he could to make every one of them feel special. "Do I have to pay every time I want to dance whit you?" Kyoya caught her eyes before measuring her up and down. She was beautiful. The blue dress matched her blue eyes, and fit her figure perfectly. He could actually see her muscles in her arms and legs where mote defined most likely to Mori and all her weekly practice. "You look wonderful." "Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." "And may I say, Mori must stop going so easy on you at practice." "Well, he is the teacher so I trust him to… Wait, you know?"

Kyoya smiled to her. "Of course you know. Is there anything you don't know?" "Your favourite colour." She looked surprise. That was probably the last thing she would expect him to say. "Dance with me and I'll tell you." "Tell me and I'll dance with you." She smiled. She leaned against him, again her lips inches away from his ear. "Blue." Kyoya smiled and grabbed her hand to lead her to the floor when one of the guards came over to talk to them. "We have some students that are demanding to talk to you Mr Ohtori." Kyoya cursed under his breath. He turned and kissed her hand. "I must…" "Go. It's all right. Just remember you owe me a dance." He bowed, and followed the guard.

When he came back Ai was dancing whit Mori, and there where a lot of girls who wanted to dance whit him. When the party was over, and cleaning was under control she came over. "You still owe me a dance Kyoya?" "And I always pay my debt." He took her hand and was to lead her to the floor when they where interrupted again, this time by her chauffer. "We have to leave Ms Fuhiri." She nodded, understanding. She turned to Kyoya. He grabbed her and held her close. "I have to go Kyoya." She whispered. Like she was scared of those words. She smiled as she gently caressed his cheek. He grabbed her hand and started to kiss her palm. He realised something. He didn't want her to go. Gently se took her hand away from him, and he had to stop kissing it. "I have to go. Bye." "Bye." She started walking behind the driver, then turned and flew him a kiss. "Till next time." Then she turned and ran out the door.

**"Ai, wait up."**

Ai turned as Haruhi came running. Ai knew the girls where gossiping, but she didn't care. She didn't care. Haruhi was her first real friend, and she was not going to loose her because of some girls saying things behind her back. They went out of the gate together. Suddenly she felt arms around her chest, and before she could fully understand what happened she and Haruhi was pushed into a car whit soothed windows. She couldn't see, but as the car started she was thrown on something soft that led out a shriek. "Haruhi, are you all right?" "I'm fine. How about you?" Ais maternal instinct thrived, as did her guilt. "I'm unharmed." Ai knew what hade happened. They had been kidnapped. She felt around in the dark for Haruhis hand, and squeezed it tight when she found it. Ai could feel the salty taste of tears. She couldn't stop crying. She had created problems for Haruhi. What would happen when they found out who she was? "Haruhi." "Don't be scared Ai, everything is going to be fine." _I'm not so shure about that,_ but she said nothing.

**"What do you mean they are gone?"**

Kyoya watched as his captain in command trembled before him. He knew Tamaki was having a tantrum just a little behind him, and that the captain on several occasions had learned just why Hunny and Mori was the best at what they do. Hunny seated in a couch looking very sad, and Mori, standing by the window. Surprisingly you could se his distress. The twins where as always ticking bombs, and he knew that if the hosts started beating up this man he neither could nor would he stop them. The captain was terrified, and Kyoya had no sympathies whit him. Two people had been kidnapped right of campus, and not just any two people. Haruhi and Ai.

She was gone, probably in danger. "Can you explain to me, because I'm having difficulties to comprehend how two students got swept of campus in browed daylight." The captain just stood their, wise enough not to speak. Kyoya sat down in chair. He was surprisingly tired. He looked at his father. "You are fired. Go and tell your second in command to come in." The captain bowed and almost ran out of there. Kyoya thought he had gotten of easy, probably the same thing the captain had thought. He almost wanted to call him back and let the other hosts' loos on him. But before he could the door opened and the second in command and Mana, Ai survant, came in.

In his hand was a letter in a plastic bag. Kyoya stood up. "This was apparently delivered at the house sir." The man delivered the letter to Mr Fuhiri, who had been talking to his father. He became pale the more he read, and when he was finished he sat down in a chair. Kyoya was scared, and he hated that feeling. He was glad his father was closer. "Katso what is it?" "Its Sango." Kyoya sat down again in the chair. "Who is that?" He turned to the other hosts, he didn't even know who had asked the question. "Ais mother."


	3. Her mother

**"Ai, honey, you have to wake up now."**

Ai didn't know whether it was the voice or her throbbing head that had woken her. But finally she was awake. He mouth was dry, and her eyes blinked desperately trying to adjust to the sharp light. She was seated, surprisingly untied, but her head felt like a ton. "Here honey, drink this." Ai drank the tea offered her because she was desperate for something to drink. As she drank she tried to identify the voice talking to her. It was familiar, but she couldn't say why. The drowsiness was still over her, like a big blanket. "My friend?" "The boy. His fine, for now." Ai tried rubbing the drowsiness out of her eyes, as someone stroke her on the head.

Flashbacks of her mother stroking her when she was tired or sad went through her head. She froze, fully awake. She now knew why the voice was so familiar. She opened her eyes and looked in to her own blue eyes. Her mother also had the light European skin, and dark brown hair to match. "Mom?" "Yes Ai, it's me." Ai looked around. The room was small, and whit the exception of herself and mother there was just one person in room, a 20-something male whit dark red hair and brown eyes. "Where is my friend?" "Don't be afraid for him, my men are keeping him company. To bad his a nobody thou." Ai was glad they hadn't discovered Haruhis secret. She probably wouldn't be so safe if they had. "Well I'm just paying for Ai. It's not my fault your guys to two instead of one." "I said my men would take care of him." Ai was afraid for Haruhis safety. _What does he mean Take care of?_

She turned to her mother. "What do you want?" "Save you of course." "By kidnapping my friend and me?" Her mother sized her arm and pulled up her sleeve, Ai took her arm back and pulled the sleeve down, but she had seen what se needed to see. "How long?" "Since you left. Eighth years know." "Ai I…" Her mother showed her the scars on her arm. Ai knew now why she had disappeared, but she could not understand leaving her three daughters behind, knowing what kind of man he was. "And left me at his mercy. You could at least have taken the twins whit you." "Ai I couldn't. He would find me." Ai straightened herself. She hated her mother, and she didn't try to hide it. "That doesn't change that you left your three children in the mercy at that man. Knowing what he is capable of. He maybe a monster, but at least he didn't leave us. You didn't even give names to the twins." Her mother rose, and Ai could see the tears she was trying to hide. "I have a man now, a good man, in England. The father you deserve. I have the papers, we can leave right away."

"And my sisters? Your daughters." Her mother turned away. "I never wanted them, but he wanted a son. It's a shame really. If one of them had been a boy, maybe things would have been different." Ai fumed, her anger filling every inch of her body. One thing was running away, but blaming the beating on the girls. They had been just a few days old when she disappeared. Whit one blow she hit her mother. Not a fatal blow, but she passed out. She turned to the red-haired man. He whistled, apparently impressed. She took a step towards him, her hatred still controlling her. He took up a gun and pointed it at her. "Don't even think about it."

**"I wouldn't go in there is I was you."**

Kyoya turned, and the guard outside shrank and disappeared quite quickly. Tamaki entered the room. "I'm surprised seeing you so emotional. You must really care for her." Kyoya felt his rage filling him, and to stop him from putting a hole in Tamaki he put one in the wall. He didn't even care his knuckles where sore and bleeding. "You are aware that Haruhi is missing also." Kyoya looked at Tamaki, and found it not surprising to see him cry. Tamaki had always been emotional. But he was taken back about how calmed he looked. "I know. And it's for her I do this."

Tamaki slapped him. Kyoya looked surprisingly at him. "Kyoya you need to get a grip. You are the only one who can get Haruhi and Ai back. You can save them." "How?" Tamaki smiled. "By doing what you always do." Kyoya looked out the window, a picture of Ai popped into his head. It was of her blowing him the kiss. He turned and walked out of the room. Leaving behind himself a smiling Tamaki.

**"Are you sure you don't want to come home whit me."**

Ai didn't even look at her mother. "My home is with my sisters and fiancé." Her mother sighed. "I love you honey." "Just get out." Ai just sat in the chair, her head in her hands. At least she was awake this time. When she looked up she remembered she was still captured. The man was still holding a gun at her. "What happens know?" "Ransom." "And Haruhi?" Ai knew Haruhis father couldn't pay what the kidnappers asked. He laughed, and Ai knew she hated him too. "The boy, my men are going to have some fun whit him and then kill him. He is of no use to me." "That doesn't seem fair. Your men get to have all the fun. Tell you what. If you let my friend go, and give me your word he is safe, you and I could have a little fun."

It was a long shoot, but since he was going to kill Haruhi she was desperate. He measured her. She tried as hard as she could to look irresistible, but didn't quiet know what that meant. "And what would hinder me in just taking it." _Crap._ "I would either beat you to a pulp, or you would have to shoot me, either way, not very fun." Suddenly he took out a scarf and covered her eyes. "What's happening?" "I'm taking you up on you deal. I do hope he is worth it." Pictures of Kyoya flashed before her eyes. _She is._

**"What you've found Fujioka?"**

Kyoya passed the phone and ran out the door whit everyone else running after him. When they where in the limo he told them what he had been told. "A small police station, about an hour outside the city had found a little boy tied, gagged and dumped in a field. He told the police he needed to talk to the Ohtori family at once, and since he looked like one of the missing children they called." Kyoya was completely cold. He was happy Haruhi was safe, if it was Haruhi, but he didn't like that only Haruhi had been found.

A search in nearby fields had been done, but only she had turned up. Even if Ai had gotten loose, why hadn't she made contact? "I'm sure she's fine Kyoya-chan." Kyoya looked down at Hunney. He looked form one host to the other. With the exception of Mori, everyone just looked happy of the news Haruhi was okay. He folded his hands tight. Not wanting the others to see how they were shaking.

**"I have kept my end of the deal. Now you must do yours."**

Ai nodded and followed the man, named Eiji, in to his bedroom. "Have you sent a ransom demand?" He shook his head. "Lets just see how good you are, and maybe I'll keep you." _I would rather die._ "But remember, if I go back on your deal it would be rather simple killing your friend, if I wanted to. " He bent down and started kissing her left shoulder. Ai shivered, and most of all wanted to push his head in to the wall. But whit his treat hanging over her head she let him do as he pleased.

Like in a trance she let him pull of her dress and lay her down on the bed. She could feel his hands very where, his lips, his tong. But she didn't so much as stir. Even when the pain between her legs became almost unbearable, did she even squeak. When he was finished he lay down next to her and kissed her on the forehead. "I think I'm going to keep you." _I think I'm going to throw up. _

"Where's the bathroom?" He pointed at a door. "Can I take a shower?" He nodded, and reached over for a kiss. She turned her head and he kissed her cheek. That was the only thing she wouldn't let him do. She could feel him smile, and closed the bathroom door quickly behind her. When she was sure it was locked she fell to the floor. Fore several hours she just laid there crying. She would never see her sisters again. Never see Haruhi or Mori again. She would never be able to tell Kyoya how she felt. She was at the mercy of the monster in the bed.

She threw up, and then continued crying. When she couldn't cry anymore she rose and went into the shower. She didn't even feel clean after almost half hour with the water running down her body. She could feel him, his hands, his tong, and his lips. She needed to get him of her. She looked down and saw a ceramic scrub and started using that on the worse place, her left shoulder. She didn't even stop when she started bleeding. She could still feel his lips, and this just made her cry again.

**"Tell Kyoya I'm sorry."**

Kyoya sat across from Haruhi. The room was empty with the exception of the hosts. "Go over it one more time please." "As I told you, we where grabbed and pushed in a car with soothed windows. We drove, stooped. They took Ai, and left me in the car. Then they came back, with Ai, and we drove some more. She didn't say anything except apologise for getting me in trouble. The car stooped and someone tied me up, gagged and blindfolded me. Then she said tell Kyoya I'm sorry. Then they left me in the field where the farmer found me." "Its clear what happened." "Of course Kaoru, the thought of marrying Kyoya was so terrible that she ran away." "The kidnapper was probably her boyfriend or something." Mori hit them over the head, and Kyoya was grateful they shut up. _It couldn't be, could it? I don't know why she agreed to marry me? Maybe she lied to stall time. _

Pictures of Ai flew through his memory. He studied every look, every smile, and every touch, trying to find anything that would make the twins accusation true, but nothing. The happiness, the kindness, it could not have been fake. _Could it?_ He rose. "I have ordered a doctor to check you out." "You don't need to, they didn't do anything." He gave her a half smile. "Just to be sure." De door opened. "Mr Ohtori we have someone. One of his cars was seen near the field about the time of Mr Fuijokas dumping. He has a record." Kyoya followed him. The man interrogated was a petty criminal, but involved whit kidnappings before. He had red hair. The officer was trying the bad cop routine. "Where is the girl?" "What girl?" "You know who I'm talking about. Ms Ai Fuhiri."

The criminal smiled, and Kyoya knew he was mocking them. He wanted to go in there and beat him, but before he could Mori was standing there holding the boy inches over the ground. Slowly he too went into the room. Knowing Mori could do more physical damage to the man than he. "Where is she?" "But she… I… She can…" The man, terrified, pied in his pans in sheer terror. Mori threw him to the floor. Kyoya was dizzy, but was sure not to show anything. _She couldn't have faked it. Could she?_


	4. Beeing found and lost

**"Ai? Ms Fuhiri? Are you here?"**

Ai got spooked bye the loud shouting. They even drowned out the shower. _What does he want now?_ She turned of the shower and took on his shower robe. It smelled like him, and she wanted to throw up again. But since she didn't have anything else she unlocked the door to see who was southing after her. She froze when she saw him.

"Kyoya, you came." He just looked at her. She could easily read what he thought now. Loathing. Anger. Rage. Disgust. She was the dirt beneath his shoe. He turned his back on her, and she couldn't breath. Suddenly Mori came and picked her up, and carried her out. But even though she couldn't breath, the memory of Kyoyas look burned into her eyelids, she knew she hade done the right thing.

**"You have brought shame on the Fuhiri name and legacy."**

Kyoya just stood unanimated behind his father, as Ai was publicly disowned. He was surprised as to how many was actually there, her family, his father and him, and the hosts, with two almost fuming of rage. Her father continued to scold her, and she didn't say anything. He wanted to say something. Get her to explain. But every time he had built up his courage the memory of her in another mans bathrobe destroyed it. She had slept whit another man. Lied to his father. Lied to him. She had made him a promise, as he had made her a promise, and she had broken it.

_Did it mean so little to her? If she lied about that, what else did she lie about? She played me. She played med good. I almost fell for her. _

"This isn't right." He turned to watch Haruhi, who now stood. "Mori" Kyoya was glad Tamaki sent both of them out. He thought about how passionate Mori had been about her. Was there something behind it? He had seen them have one class because Mori had invited him. What had happened the other times? He shook his head.

_You are going crazy. Do you really believe that Ai and Mori? That is the most absurd thought yet. _

But even so absurd and illogical it was, he couldn't help picturing Mori and Ai in bed together. "Do you have any last words?" She turned and her eyes met him. "I'm sorry Kyoya, hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do."

_Say something. Anything. _

Kyoya looked at his fathers back. He couldn't. "No." "Don't leave us Ai." Her two sisters ran up and grabbed her arms as she walked down away from her father. They had escaped Manas grip on them, or maybe Mana had let them go so they could say goodbye. He didn't know. Ai hugged the girls tight. "I love you, never forget that." She forced the girls to let her go, and ran out crying. Chieko just stood there, dissolved in her own tears, but Arisu threw a tantrum. She screamed, cried and hit everything around her. Mana could barley calm her down. Kyoya was jealous, because that was what he wanted to do. But he had to stand there next to his father as Mr Fuhiri came again to apologise. "Again I'm so sorry." Kyoya was disgusted the way Ai father grovelled for his. "He is till young."

_They talk about me like I wasn't here. Like I was a racehorse or something _

Mr Fuhiri turned to one of the servant. "Make it understood that fraternizing whit her, will be looked upon as a direct insult to the Fuhiri house." Kyoya could se the servant didn't like that, but bowed and left to do his bidding. He saw the men continue talking, and left. Feeling sick to his stomach.

**"You can live with me as long as you need."**

"Thank you Haruhi, I don't want to intrude." "Its not an intrusion, after what you did for me. I owe you my life." Haruhi smiled to the girl. Even though she hade no family, no money, and Kyoya hated her, a part of her was happy. She was free. Her father couldn't hurt her any more. She was free. She looked up as Kyoya walked by, the same cold face as always. "How could he. How could he just stand there after what you did?" "I didn't tell him Haruhi. And you two can nether. No one must tell him." "But why Ai, he thinks you lied to him." Ai breathed in, concentrating on not to cry.

"Only two things can happen if I tell him. One he won't believe me, like my father, and that would kill me. Or two, he will believe me, and feel compelled to keep his word and marry me." "But isn't that what you want? I thought you loved him?" "I do, and that is why you can't tell him. If he does marry me, he will wake up in five years and hate me because of it. Besides I made a wow that I would do everything to make sure he gets his dream. Even if that means he has to hate me. So promise." And even though they hated it, both of them promised.

**"Hurting you was the last thing I wanted."**

Kyoya was sitting in his bed, rubbing his tired eyes. This was the fourth night in a row he couldn't sleep, or he slept but woke every few minutes because he dreamed of her. He rose. He needed to talk to her, but if anyone found out. He dressed and went out. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of the family picture.

For so long he could remember his brothers had overshadowed him. Frustrated he had played the role until Tamaki had come. Tamaki had given him courage to go after his dream. But now being leader of an empire, overshadowing his brother, it all was forgotten. All he could think of was Ai. How could he talk to her without her father knowing?

"Kyoya." He turned as his father appeared. Suddenly he got an idea. "Father can I borrow the boat? I was thinking of inviting some friends to spend the night in it." "You may." He thanked and almost fell over as he turned. _Pleas make this work._ When his father had disappeared he grabbed his cell to call in the arrangements.

**"I don't know Haruhi."**

Ai watched sceptically as her friend packed. "Oh come on. Mori will be there, and the twins, and Hunny," "and Kyoya. " Haruhi looked at her for a moment. "Is that so bad Ai?" "Don't start that again." Haruhi continued packing. "I don't even have a swimsuit or anything." Haruhi picked up a blue bikini. "A gift form the twins." Before she again packed them. Ai could see that she was smiling. No matter what she thought up, Haruhi would have a rebuttal ready.

She rubbed her shoulder. The last few days it had been sore and really painful, but she was careful not to let Haruhi see that she was hurt. She didn't want her to worry. Ai tugged at her sleves. That was another reason she didn't want to wear a bikini. Everyone would then be able to see her scars. "Come on Ai, what can you lose." _My dignity and heart._ "You're not going to stop until I give inn are you?" "Nope." Haruhi was smiling, and Ai sighed. She knew when she was beat. "Fine." Haruhis smile got even bigger. _What have I gotten myself in to? _

She went out of the taxi after Haruhi and stooped. It wasn't like she thought it would be a small boat, but that was the biggest boat she hade ever seen. She went a little closer, and as the salty air hit her nostrils she felt her worries blow away. There was something so soothing about being by the sea. She wanted to run up into the boat as she saw him. There, at the top of the gangway. She froze, seeing him was harder than anticipated.

"Haruhi, Ai welcome." She took steadily one step after another, and as she took both feet aboard she was just inches away. She could feel his smell of ink and cologne tickle her nostrils. She loved the way he smelled. "Ai." She was shocked as she heard two voices she never though she would have heard again. She turned just as two girls knocked her over. She hugged the girls tightly. "Arisu. Chieko." She hugged and kissed them over and over again. After a while the girls let her stand up, and she gave Kyoya the warmest smile. She knew he was behind the girls being able to come. But before she could thank him properly grabbed the girls her and dragged her to look at the boat. She cast a quick glance over her shoulder, and to her surprise was he smiling back at her.

**"What is she doing?"**

Kyoya looked up to she Ai, now dressed in a blue bikini, jump overboard. He rushed over, thinking something was wrong, but the only thing he could see was her laughing and swimming. He smiled and gave the captain signal to stop. The other hosts and her sisters soon joined Ai. The only ones not bathing were Kyoya and the twins. He stood there with the book in his hand, but didn't really write anything important. He just needed something to hide behind.

"It's funny, isn't it Kaoru." "It is Hiakru." "What?" The twins looked at him as he glanced their way. "That after five years as her classmates." "This is the first time we hear her laugh." "Hey, jump in. The water is lovely." Ai waved and the twins jumped in. Kyoya just followed from deck, puzzled by the twins' remark. _Could it be true?_ He could hear her laugh and was entranced by it. Unfortunately, he could also see her fading scars quite clearly.

**"Dinner Ai."**

Ai smiled and swam to the ladder. Everyone had gone up hours ago, but she wanted to swim as long as possible. Who knew when she would have an opportunity like this ever again? When she reached the top he gave her a towel. "Thank you, for everything. I…" Her voice faded since she didn't know what to say. How to tell him how much it had meant to her. Their eyes met, and Ai smiled, he knew. She turned, but Kyoya was holding her hand. She knew he was studying her scars. "Fathers." She laughed, but it died since he didn't laugh with her. "Your sisters?" "Never when I was there, and he promised not to touch them if I…" her voice faded as she again didn't know what to say.

"Married me?" "Yes." "More noble than my reason." She shook her head. "Following a dream is very noble cause. I wish I had your courage to follow my dream." "What dream is that?" She stared at the deck. Embarrassed. "Come on, you have mentioned it before. What dream?"

"It's stupid, but my family has this school in France. One of the first my family founded. Every male, every heir, has taken his education their. I always dreamed of doing the same." She looked up as he heard him laugh. She was hurt that he would laugh at her. "Are you laughing at me?" He stopped laughing, but continued having a big smile. "We would make a good team you and me." Ais stomach sank to her feet. "Yes we would have." His blank expression reappeared. "Dinner?" "Yes."


	5. Just lost

**"Good night Arisu. Good night Chieko."**

"Good night." Ai opened her door, and Kyoya grabbed her from behind. He could feel her body freeze, and let her go. Feeling a bit rejected. "It's just me Ai." She turned around, and looked quite surprised at seeing him in her room that late. "What are you doing here?" What was he doing here? This was so unlike him, but he just had to see here. He looked at her and could barely breath. She was just wearing a big t-shirt, and he was surprised he hadn't seen just how beautiful she was. How irresistible she was.

She sat down on her bed, still quite confused as to why he was there. "What do you want Kyoya?" "You." With a single motion he laid her on the bed with him on top. He felt how she started gasping. How her body became stiff and limber at the same time. He wanted her. He needed her. Her smile made his entire body tremble. His breath became hevier. He could feel a urge deep down in him wake. Somthing resembeling an animal. He caressed her hair, her face and at last her lips. They where so soft, and he bent down to kiss them when a picture came before him. He didn't want to think about it. But the more he tried to forgett it, the more clear the miage became.

It was her in another mans bathrobe. He realised something. That even though it would have been a first for him, it was not for her. She had made love to a man while she had pretended to care for him. Have sex with another man at the same time she had promised to stay true to him. He moved away from her. How could he know that the smiling body under him was true? _She has lied before. _

"Kyoya what is it?" He wanted to hurt her. Hurt her as he was breaking inside. "I was just wondering why it's so easy for you to share your bed with so many men." He could feel how her body went from warm and happy to cold and distant. He tought he would have been happier knowing she was hurt as he was, but he wasn't. If possible he felt worse. "Get out." "With pleasure." He rose from the bed. "And by the way. This time you went after me." "I won't make that mistake twice. You see I only do things that give me merits, and sleeping with you would give me none." "Get out." She threw a pillow at him as he slammed the door behind him, and almost ran into Mori. Kyoya could see he had heard everything. "I didn't touch her." Mori just looked at him with a look Kyoya would have killed for then and there.

**"Good bye Chieko."**

Ai hugged her sister hard, and when she took a step back she was crying. "Go now angel." Chieko went towards the limo, but stopped when she noticed Arisu wasn't next to her. She turned. "Just go to Mana, I need to talk to Arisu alone." Chieko smiled and ran to the limo.

Ai looked at Arisu, the oldest and more mature of them. Arisu had always understood things much more than Chieko, and it sadden Ai just how much Arisu sometimes understood. If their father had done something, Arisu would have understood what it was, and hopefully would tell her. "Arisu, have dad done something painful to either you or Chieko? Painful physically." The little girl looked down at the pavement, a shameful blush covering her cheeks. Slowly she held out her arm, and took of a bandied. A fresh cigarette scar appeared, and Ai felt her stomach fall to the ground.

"Chieko?" Arisu shook her head, and Ai hugged the little girl tight. Arisu had started to cry, and Ai gently caressed her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Arisu." "Its not your fault." Ai held the girl at arms lengths, and looked in terror at the same girl she had been right after her mothers disappearing. So she said the one thing she could say. "I will save you Arisu. That is a promise." _I'm so sorry Arisu, but that is a promis I don't know how to keep. _With that she let the girl go towards the limo, and a future with no happy ending in sight.

**"I can go and get her. Were does she work?"**

Even Kyoya was surprised over him offering to get her, their fight still fresh in his memory after three weeks. He had to talk to her without yelling out accusations. He wanted, needed, to know why she had lied to him. Betraied him. Haruhi was to protest, but was surprisingly silenced by Mori with a look. After looking at him she turned to Kyoya.

"The antic store. Two blocks to the right." He went outside.

"I do hope you know what you are doing." The door slammed behind him with these words form Haruhi to Mori. What where he doing? Why did he keep insisting on seeing her? Knowing that every time they ended up fighting. He found the store with ease, but he just stood outside the door.

What was he to say to her? What do you say to a person who has broken your heart? Finally he decided to just be the messenger about dinner, and went inside.


	6. Something found

**"Come on Youshi, its not that hard. Just listen to the music. Now, one, two three, one two, three."**

Ai could tell how nervous the boy was, and tried to take it slow, but she was frustrated. _It's just easy for you because you have done it all your life. He hasn't._ She hid a cry when he for the fifth time stept on her feet. "I'm so sorry." "It's okay. I knew the risks." She smiled to calm him down, evn though she was pretty sure one of the nails woudl later fall of. "Come on count out loud. One, two, three." "One, two, three." "One two three." "One, two, three."

The dancing couple stopped and both looked at the man standing in the door. "Kyoya." The name passed her lips before she could stop herself. She quickly let go of Youshi. She didn't even know why. _It was he who regected me. _"I didn't mean to interrupt, but Haruhi has dinner ready." Ai, biting her lower lip, nodded. "Okay, Youshi, can you look up?" "Yes." He sent Kyoya a sceptical look, aware of Ais reaction.

"Is it okay to walk with him? If you want I can follow you home?" Ai looked at Kyoya and realised something. He couldn't hurt her anymore. He had hurt her in the worst possible way, and nothing he could do or say would ever hurt so much as back on the boat. "He can't hurt me." She could see Youshi doubted her, but nodded agreeably anyway. She grabbed her jacket and left, followed by Kyoya.

"So, how long have you worked here?" "About a month. Since I was disowned. I couldn't let Haruhi and her father pay for me." She laughed, trying to lighten the mode. The silence was killing her. She became more and more chatty. Trying hard not to be drawned into his power again, not knowing if she would survive if she did.

"How are your sisters?" "I haven't talked to them since…" Her voice faded as guilt caught her. A promise ringing in her ears. "So, who was that boy?" "Someone I work with. They are having a ball soon, and he was scared because he didn't know how to dance." "No that was clear."

She turned, and her laughing eyes looked with his. "Jealous?" He pulled her against his body. Seconds later she could feel a car passing behind her. But he didn't let go of here for several minutes. "Insanely."

**"Good."**

Kyoya followed her with his eyes as she danced down the street to music only she could hear. He laughed as she jumped from side to side. She looked over her shoulder at him. "What are you laughing at?" "You." She smiled, pretended to be hurt, and the continued down the road.

_I love her._

Kyoya hade thought saying it would scare him, but it didn't. He loved her. He loved the way she moved. The way she tilted her head as she looked up at him. He loved the look in her eyes when she talked about her sisters, or Haruhi. She almost ran up the stairs, and he took the steps in two and two at a time to reach her.

He loved her. He loved the way she smiled at him. The way she opened the door. He loved her. He loved her. "I love you." She stopped with her back to him. The apartment became quiet as the grave. "Really?" He turned her around, forcing her to look at him. "Yes, I love you." She went for her bag, almost desperate. "Don't say that." "Why not, it's the truth." "Because I went through hell last time trying to forget you. You have no right to put me trough that again. Especially after last time." He hated to ask, but something inside him had to push it. "Last time?" "The boat. When my father disowned me."

He couldn't say anything. There was nothing to say. "I'm not that hungry Haruhi, sorry for the commotion." She wanted to go pass him as a weird, familiar sent hit him. With on motion he forced her towards the wall and pulled down to revel a wound on her left shoulder. The sent hit him with full force, and there was no longer any doubt. "It's infected, you have to go to the hospital." Her eyes widened as he let her go and pulled up his cell. "No." Her voice was weak and shaky. Like she wasn't sure what she said. "Your sick, I'm calling my driver so we can get you to a hospital."

**"No. You're not my fiancé anymore, you can't tell me what to do."**

He had stopped, his cell still at his ear, but she could see he didn't listen to it. She wanted to hurt him. Hurt him the way he had hurt her. Deserted her. Rejected her. But there was something else too. If he did this, and left she would die. She wouldn't survive. She needed him away. Away and hurt. Like she was.

"You said it your self. You don't do anything that doesn't give you merit. And you have made it quite clear that I give you no merit. Why else did you reject me at the boat? When my father disowned me?" "Lets not forget how this started with you being unfaithful to me." Ais head throbbed, and her left arm was numb. Haruhi rose. "You have to tell him Ai." "No Haruhi." "Tell me what?" The throbbing became worse. The room started spinning. "You gave me your word." "He has the right to know." "What are you talking about?"

Her left arm tingled, and a pounding had gone from her arm and down her spine. "They were talking about killing me. Ai convinced them to let me go in exchange for her having sex with the leader." Ai had to close her eyes since the light was hurting them. _Now he would never go away._ "Ai is that true?" Ai swayed as a smell of rotten apples hit her nose. "Ai?" She fell trough the floor.


	7. An understanding and a kiss

**A/N:** I just want to say thanks to all my readers for staying with me so far, and for the reviews. I love them, thank you. :)

**"The infection was sever, but we caught it just in time. She is going to be fine." **

Kyoya looked at her body as she lay sleeping in the hospital bed. He didn't show it, but he was relived. Haruhi was almost lying on top of her. Mori was standing by the window, Hunny standing by him, not knowing what to say to his friend. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting by the foot of her bed, Fuyumi and Tamaki was seated on the opposite side of Haruhi. Kyoya went outside to stretch, knowing his friends would take good care of her.

"Kyoya where is Ai?" He looked up as Arisu and Chieko was running quickly towards him, with Mana just behind them. "Ai is resting in there. The doctor says she will be fine, but she needs her sleep so you can't wake her up. Okay?" The girls nodded and went quiet inside. Mana just stood there, and Kyoya could tell something was wrong. "Is everything alright?" Mana shook her head, and to his surprise she sat down crying. As the gentleman he was he offered her a handkerchief. She took it and blew her nose.

"The households a mess. Everyone goes around and is terrified. He is a tyrant, and all the servants are scared of him. I never knew just how much she did. Not only with her father and her duties, but she always was so calm. She made everyone think everything would be all right. Never let anyone see how disturbed she was, even though she must have carried a terrible burden. We all knew she was being tortured by her father but… We never really knew what she meant to us. What she did for us. I don't know if it is because of her being gone, but he is moodier and is overworking everyone. Almost half the staff has quit, and the other is to frightened to come to work. We are literally falling apart. She held the household over water, and now it feels as we are drowning. The girls first."

She wanted to give back the handkerchief, but he motioned she could keep it. "He is a monster, and without her he is killing everyone and everything in that house. We need her. Without her we are slowly dying by the hand of a tyrant." "I know the feeling." Mana went on like she hadn't heard him, something he was glad for.

"The thing that's sad, is that she carried the burden alone. Always alone since her mother, that bitch, left her in the mercy of that tyrant." "You knew her mother was still alive." "Everyone knew. Her mother had threatened to run away for years. I think Ai also knew, and that's way she never trusted anyone. Never let anyone in." _She knew? Was that why she lied? She didn't trust me? After everything, she didn't trust me because of her mother deserting her. Well I'm not the one to talk. My father screwed me up. But how could she not know I love her. How much people around her love her, and want to help her._

Mana sighed and rose. Kyoya had almost forgotten she was there. "Thank you Mr Ohtori. I'm sorry for intruding." She opened the door and Kyoya got a glance at the girl in the bed. She looked so peaceful as she slept, surrounded by people who cared for her, and loved her. _But that's the thing isn't it. She doesn't know how much she is loved._

**"Kyoya." **

Ai woke herself with that word, that name. The first thing she noticed was that it was dark. The second thing she noticed was that she couldn't move. She looked down and saw the twins on either side of her pinning her down by holding hands. She smiled, and carefully broke the hands apart just to lock them again when she was free.

She was now sitting in the bed and looked at the people sleeping around her. Ai was moved that so many cared about her enough to be there. She had never felt so loved. Then the fight pooped into her head, and she looked for the one man she needed to talk to. He wasn't there.

Carefully she rose, took on a white bathrobe and went outside. The hall seemed to go on for miles in either direction, so she just chose one. She needed to talk to him. Well, not so much talk to him as seeing him. Touch him, smell him, and hear his voice.

She soon realised she was lost, but as she tried to find her way back, she found him. There, in an empty office, writing on his laptop. Her heart went a mile a minuet. As quietly as she could she crept inside, but he heard her. He looked up to see who it was before continuing to type.

"Ai. How are you?" "Fine, thank you. I guess you were right. I needed to go to the hospital after all."

She tried to smile, but his silence was killing her. It was slowly drowning her in things she wanted to say, but couldn't.

"What time is it?" "A quartet to four. You should go back to bed. Your body needs sleep and time to heal." "And you? Don't you need sleep? Or are you ha superhuman that doesn't haven't weaknesses like that?" Her joke didn't get any respond, and again the silence started to kill her.

Softly it rapped itself round her and started tightening its grip until she couldn't breath. She needed to get out of there before she stopped breathing all together. She turned and started walking towards the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ai turned and looked at him. He didn't look at her, but had stopped typing. His fingers hovered over the keys, stopped in a movement.

"Would you have believed me?" "Yes." "And would you still have married me?" He was silent, and Ai could see him pondering the question. "Yes." "That's why I couldn't tell you. What would have happened if you married me? With no money, no connections and no merit. How long would it take before you woke up resenting me for being the one thing that stood between you and your dream? 10 years? 5? 1? Kyoya I love you, I couldn't do that to you."

He looked up, and right into her soul. She gasped. "How can you be so sure that I would end up resenting you?" "Wouldn't you? Even though you hide behind your notebook, you're just human, and have human emotions you can't control. Though you pretend very well to be inhuman, you are anything but." He rose and walked towards her, stopping only inches away. She looked up at him, and saw that he was trembling.

"And that's why you didn't tell me Ai? I never knew you could be so selfish and blind. Your mother did mess you up." "You're the one to talk. Leave my mother out of this." "I mean you talk about doing it for me, and nonetheless you broke my heart. You made me believe that you had been unfaithful. That you had played me. That what we had, what we had shared was a lie. How could you not trust me in deciding what to do? I'm not stupid Ai. I never do anything without thinking it threw."

"If you had married me, and then started resenting me, or worse left me I… I couldn't live that through. I love you to much." Her hand went to her mouth as she had trouble breathing. Her other hand felt tired, and she realised she had been clutching it all this time.

"Twice now already you have said that you love me, and yet you hade no scruples in playing with my heart as you did. You lied, decived and made two of my friend lie to me as well." He shoke, and Ai recognised the shaking. He turned and hit the window. Remarcebly it didn't breake. The noise rang in her ear and made her take a step back. A reflecs more than beliving he would actually hurt her. "It is not just your heart involved in this Ai. My heart is also in it just as much as yours."

For a long time he just stood there. His head low, arms hanging down his side. Suddenly a picture of her father came forth, and she couldn't help but compare them. Her father was like a ballon. He huffed himself up, take as much plase as he could. But he was empty. Kyoya on the other hand, almost wanished as he stood there againts the darkness outside. She looked at his shaking grey eyes in his reflection and saw he was anything but empty. So much love was shining in them. Not like her sisters or Haruhi. The closest had to be Mori, but there was so much more in Kyoyas eyes. So much love, sadness, fire and pain. Ai noticed as she was dragged into him again. Dragged closer and closer into thoes grey eyes that seemed to swallow her whole.

"What would you have done? If the roles had been reversed. If you had been disowned, what would you have done then?" He looked out the window, didn't look at her at all. "Besides I had my promise to keep." "I just wished you could have told me, and trusted me in deciding what I wanted to do. Not everyone is like your mother Ai." He looked up and threw thw reflection straight into her eyes. "Sooner or later you have to let someone in and trust them enough to let them share some of your burden. You can't carry the world alone forever." _He is right. Why hadn't I trusted him to think for himself? _But the answer was clear. _My mother did screw me up, just as much as dad did._

She went close to him and layed her armes around his waist. Her head resting on his back. She felt him grabb her hands, not removing them just looking them in place. "I know, and I'm sorry. Your right, I didn't trust you. I was scared and thought that the way to fight was to fight alone. Like I have with all my battles." She felt how he struggeled to brath ordinary. He took her hands and swung her around so she was facing him.She stood on her toes as he came down. She closed her eyes and nervously licked her lips, waiting. But it never came. He was still there. She could feel his warm breath aganst her mouth. _Kiss me Kyoya._ She got tired of standing there, so she kissed him. He didn't back away. On the conterary, he let go of her hands to place them on her head and back to pull her closer to him. Kissing her wholeheartedly.

It was like a fire, starting in her mouth quickly spreading over her entire body. She laid her arms around him, kissing him as passionatly back. She was loved, and everything else was, for that moment, insignificant.


	8. A promise and a dress

**"I asked you favour, would you do it?" **

"That depends what you ask me to do Ai." Kyoya was writing in his book next to Ai, who had just kissed her sister goodbye. They where the only two in the room, and he could hear how she was thinking about the best way to ask him this favour. He laid the book down and looked at her.

"Help me get custody of Arisu and Chieko." Kyoya was baffled. He had been thinking she would pull a stunt like that, but it still caught him unaware. He leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and got his businessman look on his face.

"It would be next to impossible." "I know," her voice was weak, but surprisingly steady.

"But you don't know what he does to you." Kyoya leaned closer so to hear her almost whispering voice.

"First he breaks you down with guilt. He tells you that everything that goes wrong, that people in your life left, because of you. He says this so many times you start to believe him. Then he starts shutting you in his world. Everything you do, you do with him, for him.

He is your entire world. Even when his not around, he is there. A black present that threatens to suffocate you, but he does this so slowly, so quietly, that you don't even realise it." She tugged on her sleeve.

"He breaks you down until you are an emotional wreck, fully relying on him to be alive."

Kyoya didn't know what to do, so he grabbed her hand. She looked at him, a tiny smile on her mouth, but so much sadness in her eyes he just wanted to run out of there and hit mr Fuhiri, but he staid and continued to listen.

She took her hand out of his, and the smile disappeared as she looked at the white wall. She looked as if she was drowning, and had reconciled with her fate. He could barley retain his rage.

"Then the hitting starts. First just a smack on the arm as punishment. Then he hits harder, and more often. Sometimes without telling you what you are being punished for." She took her hand to her face; her voice was now like she was in a trance. Captivated by her memories.

"Then he starts using props. A vase, a book, rope." She lifted her sleeve so he could see her scars. "One time he was going to hit me with the flat side of a knife, missed, and I had to sow thirteen stitches. The doctor said I was lucky my entire arm didn't fall out."

"But why didn't the doctors report him? You have to been to the hospital several times." She looked at him. "You have to ask your father about that."

Kyoya could feel the pit of his stomach. He couldn't breath. He rose, his rage burning in him like fire. Of course, it made sense. His father was a good friend with mr Fuhiri, so if he wanted to conceal his abuse he just had to convince is friend not say anything.

Kyoya hit the wall, unable to retain his anger anymore. He breathed in and tried to calm down. _The last thing she needs now is me going on a rampage ._He turned and sat down again. She was just sitting there, patiently waiting for him to calm down. _What a terrible way to learn patient._

"I can't let him do that to Arisu and Chieko too. He has started. I can see it in her eyes Kyoya. I have seen Arisus scars." She dried the tears that ran down her cheek. "If I break my promise. If I run away, disappear like my mother, I will not be any better than her, and I will doom both of them to the same hell I was trapped in."

She looked at him, and the smile came back. The tiny smile that was pure love and hope.

"The hell you helped me out of." Kyoya didn't know what to say. "Please Kyoya you have to help me get them away."

"Ai, it's not against the law to hit your own children. And no one will believe your abuse claim as the disowned oldest daughter."

"I know." She lay down, just looking up at the roof. Kyoya felt so helpless, and he hated the feeling. He grabbed her hand. "But I will see what I can do." She turned to him, and the smile she smiled made him feel like he could do anything.

He bent down and kissed her. "Now rest, or else the doctors will never let you out of here." She nodded, and smiled again.

Kyoya closed the door behind him and rubbed his head. _What have I promised now?_ He took up his cell and started dialling. _But I do owe her._

**"I think she would look good in green"**

"Or blue" "Yellow maybe." "What about a pattern?" "Sequins?" "straps or bareback?" Ai looked scared as the twins measured her from head to toe, throwing fabrics over her and almost covering her in clothes.

"Are you sure about this Haruhi?" "Of course. Piece of cake."

Ai hadn't seen Kyoya since she was released from the hospital three weeks ago, and now that the prom at Ouran was coming the other hosts had come up with a crazy idea.

They where going to dress Ai up, and sneak her in so she could see Kyoya again. Her head was torn between the joy of seeing Kyoya again, and worring about her sisters.

The twins pulled her behind a screen and dressed her up in a blue dress. Ai had to agree she liked it very much.

"And how are you guys going to sneak me in? And what if my father sees me?" she asked as she went in front of the other hosts. "You'll be my date. A friend from France." "And don't worry about your father. Takashi and I are with the guard," "And the twins and I are waiters, since we are in the second. Don't worry Ai, you'll be surrounded by friends."

_Friends. _Ai just got to smile before the twins once again pulled her behind the screen and redressed her. She was surprised of just how at ease she was dressing in front of the twins. She came out again, now in a yellow dress.

"Thank you for taking me as your date Tamaki." "It's the perfect way to completely surprise Kyoya." He grinned. "I know you would rather have taken someone else." He got a confused look. "I'm sorry, I thought…" Ai looked confused from Haruhi to Tamaki as Kaoru dragged her behind again.

"Our lord is not aware that he is in fact in love with Haruhi." He handed her a dress as she peeked out behind the screen. Tamaki and Hikaru were wildly flirting with Haruhi, and Haruhi kept responding like she didn't know she was flirted with.

Ai tok of her dress and pulled on the other one. "And Hikaru?" Kaoru shook his head, his smile lowered in strength. Ai turned her back to him so he could help her button the dress.

"How is that possible?" Kaoru laughed. "As Kyoya once said, we have a lot if idiots in this club." "And you?" She could feel him freeze. "Are you and Idiot or just unhappely torn between a brother and a girl?" He buttoned the last one. "I know I love her." She turned, and knew she had touched a difficult subject for him. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged, trying to fool her into beliving he didn't care. She smiled and gave him a reassuring hug. "I should hav known you'dd see it. Kyoya always noticed detailes. He was the first one to realise Haruhi was a girl. How could he accept anything less from the girl he was in love with."

She left him to show the green dress, and looked back to reassure herself that Kaoru was fine. He was smiling at her, their conversation as blown away, and Ai breath a little lighter.


	9. A dance and a reunion

**"Hello Kyoya."**

He looked down and saw Ais blue eyes look up at him. He could not have been more happy or confused. _I thought I knew everyone who was on the list? _"Ai?" She laid a finger against her mouth. "I'm Alica. One of Tamakis French female friends." _Ah so thats how he did it. _

He studied her, and had to admit she looked lovely. She was dressed in a white, blue and red striped dress with Asian cut. A split showed her wonderful legs. Her hair was coloured blond and styled. She looked so different from when he first had seen her. She was smiling, her eyes twinkled, and again he realised just how much he loved her, and how glad she had done what she had done.

He looked up and gave Tamaki a nod of thanks. Tamaki just grinned back. _I'm going to hear about this for ages. _"You still owe me a dance Kyoya." _I'll surivive. _He bowed "And I always repay my debt."

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She was an amazing dance partner. She almost flew over the floor, following his every lead. But something caught her eye, and she froze.

He turned to see as a single name passed threw her lips. "Arisu." Kyoya felt how she wanted to go to her sister, but held her back. If Arisu was here, then Mr Fuhiri had to be close by.

"What is she doing here?" "My family is catering. My father has taken me to events like this since I was nine so I could she the family business in action." She was like in a trance. "Ai, listen to me. My layers are trying to find a reason to get the twins away from him, but if he sees you. Ai, are you listening to me?"

Ai let go of him and ran towards her sister. When Arisu saw her she ran right into her arms, and as Chieko looked up from under one of the tables saw her she followed her sisters example. Kyoya looked around and swore under his breath as he saw his father and Mr Fuhiri at the other side of the room, looking at the three sisters. He pulled out his cell and called his layers.

"There might be a problem."

**"Arisu, Chieko, step away from her."**

Ai rose and looked at her father. She could feel how her sisters tried to hide behind her, and she laid a protecting arm around each of them. "Arisu. Cheko." "They're not going with you."

He took a step closer, and Ai could see how the entire room was looking straight at them. She felt so alone. She looked around. Haruhi and the twins where standing next to the food, Mori and Hunny was by the door and Tamaki was by the window. Kyoya was standing were she had left him, his cell in his hand. All of the looking at her. There if she needed them. They were her friends. She was not alone.

"I wont let you do to them what you did to mom." "Don't talk about her." "To me." He came closer and Ai looked desperately for en exit. If they could just get out, she could hide them. "You ungrateful bitch." "I won't let you hurt them."

He plunged after the girls, and got a good grip of Arisu. "Let her go." He forced her arm behind her back, to make her let go of Ai. But she didn't let go until a loud crack could be heard from her arm. Like when you breake a twig.

Ai was suddenly glad her dress had a split up to her thigh. Letting go of Chieko she ran towards her father and kicked him in the chest. Desperetly trying to make him let go of the girl. He fell backwards, dragging Arisu with him. She lay motionless on the floor, like a doll, her fathers grip still tight. He rose and went out of the hall, dragging the poor girl after him. Ai looked quickly at Chieko who was trembling and crying.

"It will be all right Chieko. Haruhi take care of her." She ran out after him, knowing Chieko would be safe. Her father was standing in the hall one story down, and when she came to the big stairs she could see how he was shaking Arisu. She had passed out, probably form the pain, and was now just a bag of meat and bones in her fathers hand.

"Let her go she's just eight." "She is my daughter." "How can you say you're her father when you treat her that way? Let her go." Her father laughed. Ai could hear most of the guest come running after her, and she ran down the steirs, and soon was only a few meters from them. She looked nervously at the little girl, knowing he could kill her if he wanted to.

"Let her go." "And who are you to tell me what to do? Your just a kid." Ai kicked of her high heels. _But I'm not your kid._ She kicked him again, and this time he let go of Arisu. Ai ran to her side and she bent down next to the little girl. "Arisu, you have to wake up. Come on Arisu." She looked up at saw that her fathers three bodyguards had come.

She looked down at the uncotius girls, and up at the one stanidng one floor up with Haruhi. She didn't want Chieko to see her fight. "Don't do this in front of them." "I don't care about them." Ai cast a new look at the girl. _I'm so sorry you had to hear that Chieko and I didn't want you to see this, but if I have to fight I will. _

"Mori, get her out of here." It took only a second as Mori ran over picked the girl up, and got out of there. "You bitch. You're just like your mother." "No dad. I'm going to fight." Ai got up and into position to fight the three men, all of them at least twice here size.


	10. I'm free

Mori had trained her surprisingly well. Even she was a little taken back as she sat there next to the three big bodies on the floor. She looked at the man trembling, and couldn't quite see why she had been so terrified of him before.

He pulled out a gun. "You're a good fighter girl, but can you outfight a bullet." She froze, but again she realized that it was the gun and not the man that she was afraid of.

As she stood there she could feel something. She could feel the other hosts come up behind her. She felt their support and love, and just like earlier she felt her courage grow. She was not alone. They were her friends, and they would help her.

But the gun was real, as was the bullets inside.

"No." Ai watched as Chieko ran down the stairs and went between her and their father. "Chieko no." "I never cared for you girl, so don't think I'm not going to shoot you. " Chiekos arms fell to her side, but she continued looking at her father. Ai could feel how proud she was of her.

"I won't let the bad man hurt you Ai." Ai opened her arms, and laid them protecting around her. "The bad man can't hurt me anymore Chieko. I have won. He has no more control over me." She rose, lifting the girl around her neck. "Lets go."

"Ai you won't go anywhere. You belong to me." Ai turned. "I don't belong to anyone except myself." "I'll shoot you." She knew her friends was behind her, and from the corner of her eye she could even see that Arisu had woken and was now resting on Moris arm. She let Chieko down and motioned her to go to him.

"I swear I'll shoot you. I made the mistake of not shooting your mother all those years ago. I wont make that mistake again." "Then do it." She could see him aim at her, but she wasn't afraid. Her sister was safe; she was loved and finally free of his grip. _If this is the day I die, at least I'll die happy, loved and free. _

"Katsu." She looked surprised at Mr Ohtori walking towards them. "If you shoot her, I have no choice but arresting you." "We had an agreement." "One thing is to hold it in your own home. You are aiming at a girl with hundreds of witnesses present. I can't cover for you if you shoot her."

Her father thought of this, but dropped the gun at last. He was mean, but not stupid. The world started spinning, and her entire body started to shake. She bent over, not being able to breath. "Ai." "Ai, are you all right?" "It's just the adrenaline." "Lay her down on the couch."


	11. A new start

**"How are you feeling?" **

He was relived as she opened her eyes. The room was empty with the exception of the hosts, and the girls. "Fine, thank you. All of you." He took her hand, and she squeezed it.

"My father?" "You just had to be patient Ai. My lawyers found out he was swindling. When he gets out the girls will be old enough to take care of them selves." She smiled and leaned against the back of the couch.

"So it's over." "Well not quite. Now that your father is gone, your company and the custody of the girls go to your mother. We need to find her." "She was the one who paid the kidnappers to kidnap me. I want nothing to do with her, and I don't want her to have anything to do with the girls."

"That's not up to us Ai." "It's up to me." He looked up, and immediately knew whom she was. There was so much of Ai in her she couldn't anyone else.

The girls had crawled up on either side of Ai, and Kyoya wanted the hosts to leave to give them privacy, but Ai told him not to go as the lady sat down in front of the girls.

"So what are your names?" "I'm Chieko and that's Arisu." "Chieko and Arisu, what lovely names." Arisu looked up at Ai, the only mother she had ever known, and even though she probably understood whom that woman was, she crawled closer to Ai.

"Mommy says that when I was born I looked so noble, giving me another name would have been a crime." Chieko, not understanding who the woman was, followed her sister's example.

"And mommy says that when we were babies everyone mixed me and Arisu up so I got both blessings. Mine and hers." "Hers and mine, Chieko." Chieko looked once again at Ai, who smiled down at her. "Hers and mine." Ai kissed the girl on the forehead before again looking at her mother.

"You have become a wonderful woman Ai. I wish I could take some credit." She rose and turned to Kyoya.

"Everything's in my name. You can just check. I want her to have it all, even custody of the girls. I will sign whatever needs to be signed."

Kyoya called up the lawyers. Inside his stomach was doing somersaults, and he even surprised him by being so calm.

**"You're being overprotecting Mana. Its not like they are children. They are 13, and have flown here many times." **

"I just don't know how you can be so calm Ai." "How is everything back home? Are you falling apart without me?" She could hear laughter at the other end of the phone.

"You have been away for four years now Ai, it will be good to get you home." "It will be nice getting home." She said goodbye and Ai checked when the plain was landing. Giving them time to get their baggage, they should be there any second.

She was standing by the arrival door as two girls threw themselves at her. "Arisu, Chieko." She hugged them and looked at them.

They had grown at least half a head. Arisus hair had grown long, and Chieko had cut her hair very short, both beautiful in different ways.

"Nice flight?" The girls shared a look Ai had seen so many times. "What?" "You know how you give us present when you come home." "Yes." "Well we decided we needed to give you a present." "What have you girls done?"

Someone grabbed her from behind, and she was going to throw him off when she recognized the scent. She spun around and flung her around him. "I thought you couldn't come?" "I finished earlier. Who could I not come to your graduation?"

"Haruhi will be happy to see you. She came yesterday." "Just Haruhi?"

She kissed him, and loved that he kissed her back. The twins giggled, and Ai smiled towards them. "Thanks for the gift, now go get into the car." Laughing they ran out, and kissing Kyoya and Ai followed.

The graduation was over, and Ai was looking over Paris and realised that even thou she missed home, she would miss Paris as well. Kyoya came up and laid his arms around her. "What are you looking at?" "Paris." "You are coming home with us tomorrow aren't you?"

After five years she could read his little changes pretty well. She smiled as his voice was shaking ever so slightly. _He's afraid._

"Mori sends his regards. He was sad he couldn't come, but he and Hunny are still at the disclosed location, training. He says he has some new moves he wants to teach me."

She laughed, but stopped as his hug tightened. As if he was scared she would blow away in the hot air if he let her go.

"Of course I'm coming home with you. Paris is a lovely city, but there is no place like home." She could feel how he relaxed. She turned and saw how he looked at the city. She couldn't quite read his gaze thou.

"What are you thinking?" He looked at her, and for a second he got the same look as when she had stood in front of him five years ago.

"What is it?" She got scared. "Say something." Kyoya smiled and went down on one knee. Ais fear changed from what he didn't say to what he was going to say.


	12. The end

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has read so far. This is my last chapter, and it has been a joy. :) Please if you haven't told me, give me a review. And now enjoy.**

****

"Ai, will you marry me?" "If you want to." He rose. He was angry, and Ai bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry Kyoya, was that not what you wanted to hear?" "This isn't about me or what I want Ai. I thought you had finally realised that. Do you want to marry me?" She looked at him. _How can he still not get it? _

"Do you remember my promise? About doing everything I could to help you get your dream." He nodded.

"Do you know why I made that promise?" "No, but…"

"Because I realised that you and I were not that different. We were both haunted by a dream that seemed impossible because of the surroundings of our birth. Given to us by men who didn't seem to see us."

She took his hands and kissed them. They smelt of cologne and medicine and were smooth to the touch.

"Five years ago I would have married a boy I didn't know to save my sisters. Now I want to marry the man I love, because I haven't dreamed of anything else the last six months." Kyoya smiled and went in to kiss her but was stopped by her laughing.

"What?" "Yesterday, Haruhi dragged me into a bride shop to try on dresses. It was like she knew." "She did know. Who do you think was my consultant on the ring?"

"And she didn't tell me?" Ai looked smiling up at him as she went in for a new kiss. "I'll have to thank her one day." They kissed, and just like the first time her entire body was on fire.

**"Kyoya?"**

"Yes father." He hadn't talked to his father in five years, never quite forgiving him for what he had done to Ai.

He just told his father the good news, and he took it like expected. Like he really didn't care. Kyoya rose to leave. Furious that his father still couldn't be happy for him.

"Have I told you about your mother?" "No." _Not since I was six and got scolded for bringing her up._

For a moment his father looked very tired. Like he had carried the world on his shoulder for a long time. Some of Kyoyas resentment left him, but only some.

"I met you mother when I was about your age. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Dumb as a doornail, but kind as the day was long. There wasn't an evil bone in her body, or evil word in her mouth. But she was poor. Your grandfather was furious. He said that merit is the only thing worth working by and working for."

Kyoya wanted to point out that his father had told him the same thing as long as he could remember, but decided not to.

"I was young and in love, and I married her. He said I wouldn't inherit, but died before he could make it official. That was actually the last time we talked. When I heard about Ai I thought se was like your mother. She was always so quiet when I treated her."

"If you really thought she was like mom, why did you let him do that for her? Why didn't you try to help her?" "It was an agreement Kyoya. Work related. And by the way I did try to help her. Why did you think I wanted her to marry you?"

Kyoya just looked at him. His father kept looking out into space, remenicing about a past only he remembered. "But I was wrong. Ai is smart, brave, and not nearly as lovely as your dear mother."

"Dad, if you are trying to say you don't want me to marry her, after what you did." "If I asked you to chose. The business or Ai, what would you choose?" Kyoya was confused, to put it lightly. "If I told you that you would inherit the business if you didn't marry Ai, what would you choose?"

"Ai. Of course I choose Ai. Father, if I am to inherit I want it to be because you think I am the best. I wouldn't exchange Ai for anything, and I will marry her blessing or not." Kyoya rose and started to walk out of the office.

"Kyoya, you have my blessing." "Thank you." Kyoya closed the door behind him. He was angry with his father, but pleased as well. He felt like he had been tested, and won.


End file.
